Mayor que tú
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto tenía un complejo que le impedía avanzar en su relación con Sakura-chan. UA [One-shot NaruSaku]
N/A: Historia inspirada en la imagen que use de portada. Sino la pueden ver es una donde sale Sakura pequeña llorando mientras un Naruto adolescente intenta hacer que deje de llorar. Me encanto y por eso escribí algo sobre ella. :)

 **Advertencias:** Relato corto y simple, NaruSaku universo alterno.

 **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, la imagen de la portada no es mía, créditos a su creador.**

* * *

— **Mayor que tú—**

By ASUKA02

Capitulo único

.

.

La observó dormida en su cama. Tan bonita, dormida se veía tan pacífica, sin embargo Naruto no podía estar tranquilo, todos sus complejos habían regresado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza las palabras burlonas de sus amigos cuando supieron cómo se conocieron.

La diferencia de edad ya no se notaba mucho, pero cuando la conoció ella tenía seis años de edad y él dieciséis, la había encontrado llorando en el parque de diversiones. Sakura se había extraviado entre la gente.

Naruto, Kushina y Minato la habían ayudado a conseguir a sus padres, Mebuki y la pelirroja se habían hecho buenas amigas y comenzaron a visitarse. Como consecuencia de aquellas visitas Sakura compartía tiempo con Naruto, la pequeña pelirosa decía que Naruto sería su novio, él ni enterado, las madres hablaban de un amor infantil y pasajero.

Pero al menos pasajero no fue, cuando Naruto tuvo que irse a estudiar fuera del país, Sakura se puso muy triste, pero acepto el hecho como una oportunidad de poder crecer, con la esperanza de que cuando el rubio regresara la viera diferente.

—¿Que tanto me miras? —Le preguntó Sakura abriendo los ojos.

Él se asustó un poco, pues creía que ella seguía durmiendo. —jeje, perdón es que me quede pensando.

Sakura se acomodo usando el hombro de Naruto como almohada. —¿en qué pensabas? —le preguntó curiosa.

—En lo que dijeron mis amigos.

Sakura arrugó la frente, —tus amigos son unos idiotas, no le hagas caso.

El Uzumaki hizo un gesto de pesadez, para él no era tan fácil ignorarlos, lo habían hecho sentir como un abusador, un corrompedor de menores.

—Pero es verdad Sakura-chan, no deberías estar saliendo con un viejo como yo.

Ante aquellas palabras Sakura se apartó de Naruto y se sentó en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas, —¿viejo?, tienes veintisiete, yo diecisiete.

—Sigues siendo menor de edad. —replicó detestando la edad de su novia.

—No por mucho, aunque todavía sea menor de edad mis padres te aceptan como mi novio, no debería importarte eso.

—Seguro es por la gran amistad de tú madre y la mía. —respondió con pesimismo.

Más bien era porque conocían bien a Naruto y sabían que era un buen chico, preferían que saliera con un chico mayor pero responsable, a que saliera con algún delincuente.

—¿Es por eso que no quieres hacer el amor conmigo? —preguntó sorprendiéndolo, pensaba que ella no había notado eso, siempre trataba de ser muy sutil y creativo a la hora de rechazarla.

Naruto no dijo nada, claro que quería, era una chica hermosa, la amaba y la deseaba, pero no creía justo que ella quisiera casarse con él sin haber salido con otros chicos, ya que él había tenido varias novias y tenía la experiencia que ella no tenía.

Sakura al no recibir ninguna respuesta del joven salió de la cama enojada.

—Eh, Sakura-chan no te enfades, yo claro que te deseo.

—¡Pues demuéstralo!, llevo años esperándote, ¡para mí no fue fácil verte salir con varias chicas!.

Dicho eso Haruno entró al baño azotando la puerta. Estaban en la casa de Naruto.

En el pasado, cada navidad y vacaciones Naruto había regresado a casa de sus padres y a veces veía a Sakura, nunca como un interés amoroso, eso pasó cuando a los dieciséis ella se le declaró, desde ese momento irremediablemente comenzó a mirarla de otra manera.

Se dejó conquistar, cometió el pecado de aceptarle un beso y ya no puedo sacarla de su mente.

—¡Sakura-chan!, no estés molesta, ¡esas chicas son pasado!, ni me interesan, tú eres especial, a ti te amo. —le explicó preocupado.

Sakura encerrada en el baño y con los brazos cruzados siguió defendiendo su posición.

—¡No parece, no estás siendo digno de mí!.

Naruto dejó caer sus hombros con resignación —porque así me siento. —dijo en voz baja, pero ella lo escuchó.

Sakura abrió la puerta con cuidado, intento comprender la posición del rubio y explicarle sus sentimientos —Naruto, lo que tú ves como algo retorcido yo lo veo como el amor más puro, fuiste mi héroe aquel día en que me perdí, tengo la ventaja de conocerte por largos años, por eso estoy tan segura de que eres el hombre que quiero para mí.

—Habría que decírselo a los demás. —Respondió con las manos en los bolsillos.

Sakura resopló fastidiada, —¡me importa un comino lo que piensen los demás, por mi parte no te dejare por una tontería como esa!.

Naruto asintió lentamente, Sakura desde el principio era quien llevaba las riendas de la relación, y así lo prefería, no quería que alguien dijera que la manipulaba gracias a la diferencia de edad.

Naruto recuperando su buen humor se acercó para abrazarla cariñosamente. —tienes razón, es un buen punto eso de conocerme durante años, así que de mi parte tampoco te voy a dejar.

—Qué bueno que lo entiendes, pensé que tendría que darte un par de bofetadas para que recuperaras la cordura.

Él rió entre dientes, se besaron y Sakura lo guió hasta la cama, ese día fue diferente, Sakura ganó al conseguir que Naruto no la detuviera, finalmente pudo entregarse a él, pero lo más importante, Naruto entendió que ella no iba a desistir en su amor por él.

Fin

* * *

N/A: Mientras escribía esta historia, escribí otra similar pero en el mundo ninja, un mini-fic que espero poder pronto sacar a la luz. Mientras pueden decirme que tal este relato. :)


End file.
